The histology core laboratory will be responsible for producing high- quality, uniformly sectioned and stained, histologic slides of animal tissues in support of projects 1,2, and 5. The core will utilize the physical facilities of the University of Florida ICBR Affiliate Research histology and Biomechanics Core Laboratory (RHBCL), which has all of the necessary equipment for routine histology for routine histology, including an automated tissue processor, paraffin embedding station, rotary and sliding microtomes, and a programmable slide stainer, cover slipper, microscope, and miscellaneous equipment. The core will provide an experienced, certified histotechnicians dedicated to support of this program project. Investigators of each component project will provide fixed, trimmed tissues, which the technician will embed, section, and stain as required. Special processing for immunohistochemistry and a variety of special stains will be available as needed. The histotechnician supported by this core will be supervised by Dr. Schoeb, who also is co- scientific advisor for soft tissues for the RHBCL. Dr. Schoeb also will provide interpretation of slides and consultation regarding technical aspects of histopathology for component projects, particularly projects 1 and 5, for which he is not specifically listed as co-investigator.